


The Wolf and the Thief

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Rose + 10/10.5 poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Thief

_"A man who has nothing left in this world still may know bliss,_

_be it only for a brief moment, in the contemplation of his beloved."_

 

 _\- Viktor Frankl, "Man's Search For Meaning"_  
 

 

* * *

 

 

He stole her away

Though he says she earned it

He stole her heart

Though she says he learned it

 

She blew him away

With her eyes and her grace

She devoured his will

To brood and to pace

 

Running together

The wolf and the thief

Taking the joy

Denying the grief 

 

Hand in hand 

Kiss on nose

A box and a girl

A boy and his rose

 

Robotic demons

Devils and walls

Storm premonitions 

And jumpers in fall

 

Windswept confessions

Wet cheeks and goodbyes

Impossible longings

And _Rose Tyler, I..._

 

Fading stars

Fading lovers

The story's not over

 

The ones that we lost

Come back to find us

The hope that was crushed

Grows strong to bind us

 

A beach to revisit

A ship with no mast

Stranded together 

Build a life that will last. 

 

She forgives and he forgets

Curtains and carpets and doors

But not forever, not for long

This world holds so much more

 

She carries a gun 

He carries her through

She shows him her scars

He tells her the truth

 

She swept away his nightmares 

He swept her hair back from her face

The wolf and the thief 

At last can embrace 


End file.
